


DareDevil Season 3 E13

by VeryMildSuperPowers



Series: Season 3 [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMildSuperPowers/pseuds/VeryMildSuperPowers
Summary: Back in New York City





	

DDS03E13

“Hey guys. We’re here. Where are you?”

There was another voice on comms. Clearly not T’Challa or Nobu, it sounded like…

“Tony?” said Steve.

“Present. Now, where are you guys?”

“Shit.” said Steve. “Oh, I’m sorry, man, I forgot you were on your way. Are you in Tokyo?”

“Sure are. Brought a friend along too. We are all set to both rock and roll.”

Steve grimaced. “Wow. These comms have quite a range. Ah, Tony, here’s the thing. It’s over. We’re back in New York.”

“New … Are you kidding me? You’re back … in New York.”

“We.. I.. uh, …… I forgot you were coming. We got it all sorted and ah, … it’s over.”

“It’s over? Great. Next time do you think you could, oh, I don’t know, keep me in the loop?”

“Sure thing. Look, I am really sorry – how about when you get back we catch up?”

“Because we both know that by the time I do get back to New York you’ll be long gone.”

“Maybe not.”

“You’ve got a reason to stay?”

“Sharon’s here. Gotta go.” He pulled the earpiece out and threw it onto the desk.

Her hair was so pretty. He closed his eyes and threw his head back with a groan. His fingers gripped the armrest of the chair. He’d already forgotten about Tony.

 

\---------

 

Karen was walking down the street, coffee in hand. The crowd was unusually heavy, and she had to carefully weave her way. They had been back for two weeks and she was remembering what it had been like to have powers, to fly and to fight the Kree. Jarred by a tingle that ran all through her body, she raised her hand in front of her face to see an electric current zap through it, once again giving her the feeling of cosmic power.

Her smile faded when she sensed that someone nearby was a Kree. She could feel his presence; he was very close. She urgently scanned the crowd, rejecting target after target, gasping when she was suddenly accosted from behind. She spun around to find herself face-to-face with an angry Kree warrior. She tried to shock him, but her powers had once again abandoned her. She was defenseless. He grabbed her around the wrist and she screamed.

She sat bolt upright in bed, struggling for breath. Matt sleepily rose beside her and reached out to comfort her.

“Hey. Hey, c’mere.” She relaxed into his arms, her heartbeat gradually slowing down as they fell back to the bed together and he held her while she tried to dial back the tension. There was no chance she’d be getting back to sleep any time soon.

“Fuck. This is exhausting.” she said. The emotional fall-out from the recent events had her spinning. Her sleeping pattern was all over the place. At times she doubted if Tokyo and the rest of it had really happened at all. It seemed so distant from the regular lives of the people around her, from the life she used to have. She saw the world through different eyes now; that which used to have significance now relegated to the mundane.

Thirsty, she headed into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. After a couple of gulps her eyes drifted down to the bench, and she slowly lowered her glass and put it down. How did they get here? She picked the items up, turned and walked back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, placing them beside her – the guns Gao had given her.

“When did you see Madame Gao?” she asked Matt, who was not fully awake yet.

“Huh? I didn’t, I haven’t since Tokyo.”

“Did she give you these?”

Matt leaned on one elbow, his hair mussed with sleep. He slowly shook his head. “No, no she didn’t. Where did you get them from?”

“They were on the kitchen bench.”

“What? No, they couldn’t be, we didn’t see her again after you left. Even Nobu couldn’t track her down.” He got out of bed and pulled on his track pants, and leaned over and kissed the top of her head as he passed her on his way to the bathroom.

“Shit. We must have forgotten the alarm.” Since Frank’s break-in she had been really careful, but must have fallen out of her habit. Not surprising, really. She’d have to lift her game.

Holding her hand up, she checked it for any signs of cosmic power, but couldn’t feel any. With no effort at all she could fly, she could fight and take on the world. She could sense things, she couldn’t explain how but somehow she just knew. The forces at play had been understandable to her.

But now, nothing. Stripped of her powers she felt more vulnerable than she ever had before. 

“I wonder if she’s ever coming back.” Karen mused, thinking out aloud.

“Who? Gao? I think we’ll see her again sometime.”

“No, not Madame Gao. I’m talking about – you know, her. The girl. The girl made from - us.”

Matt stopped mid-pee. They hadn’t discussed her yet. Where she was, what she was, who she was. He had no answers. But he did have a ton of questions.

Exiting the bathroom, he peeled off the track pants he’d just put on and swapped them for the stealth suit and jeans. Confused, Karen asked “Where are you going?”

“We are going out for a bit. Feel like a coffee?”

“It’s 1.30 in the morning. You want coffee now? Hell’s Kitchen isn’t exactly the safest place to wander around at this hour.”

“I’ll keep you safe, Karen.”

She froze. He had spoken those exact words to her long ago. Before he had really known her. Before she had known he was Daredevil. Before they had fallen in love. At the time she’d thought, that’s sweet, the blind guy thinks he can protect me. Now she knew irrevocably that he could.

But it wasn’t the same as feeling that she could protect herself.

He couldn’t always be by her side. But when he was, she felt … secure. Loved. Safe. With a feeling of warm fuzzies, she started to get dressed. Fighting off the fear, clinging to the warmth from Matt, trying to keep it. She had to have something to help her get through the days.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

 

The city that never sleeps. 

Two figures walked along 9th Ave arm-in-arm, slowly treading the path. Rugged up against the coolness of the night. Her long, blond hair, the beanie on her head, a toggle jacket, jeans and winter boots. He wore a simple jumper and jeans. They were thoroughly engrossed in their conversation; seemingly oblivious to the few people they passed. This, however, was a deception. After living here all his life he was only too aware of the dangers of his beloved city. No-one here knew anything about what they had done, and the city around them hadn’t changed one bit. He was able to slot back into rhythm relatively easily, his experience in Japan, although intense, could not compare to hers. She needed his help; she needed him to guide her back again.

Staying stuck inside the apartment was not the answer. She needed to breathe in the wider world. Now they were walking the streets of Hell’s Kitchen, back on home ground, familiar territory. Recalling fond memories, Foggy, Rosie’s Bar, even Frank – well, eventually. 

“Do you want to sit for a bit?” Matt asked.

“Sure.” They sat on the seat and he slid his arm around her shoulders.

He took a deep breath. “So.” he said. “The girl.”

“The girl.” Karen nodded slowly, already back in Tokyo, back when she had it. The power.

“She was made from us, from our genetic material. But, we didn’t ask for that. I don’t know what that makes her. Is she our child or is she just a genetic blend of… us?” Matt postulated.

“Isn’t that what a child is? A genetic blend of its parents?”

“She’s more like a double-clone. Or a semi-clone? But she never was a child, she came into this world as a young adult. A constructed being.”

“The fact that she was constructed doesn’t matter to me. We’re all constructed, one way or another. She was a living being with a heart and soul – and I have no idea what has happened to her. All I know is I can’t feel her presence anymore. I can’t feel anyone’s.”

He sat at the front of the seat and turned to face her, reached over and took one of her hands and placed it on her heart. The other he placed on his heart, then covered her hands with his own. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched, paused, then moved in to capture her mouth with his own. 

He could still do it to her. It was a good thing they were sitting down, breathless and dizzy, she clung on to him for support. She was surprised at her body’s reaction; surely she was way too tired and frazzled for this? But these desires drew their energy from a different source, and tired or not, she wanted him.

“Surely you can feel my presence?” he whispered in her ear, before nuzzling and kissing his way down her throat. She was putty in his hands, he was well in control.

“I don’t know. Can I feel it?” she whispered back, sliding one hand towards his special fun zone. He grabbed her hand, halting her advance.

“Uh-uh. Not yet. Come on, we’d better get moving again.” One last kiss, he evaded her attempted embrace, stood up and dragged her to her feet. They made their way further down the street.

 

“Here we go again.” muttered Frank to himself. Did these two ever leave each other alone? They must have the perfect compatibility of hormones, or maybe they were in a continuous feedback cycle of lust. He had been alerted when they had set their alarm, and due to the hour his curiosity had been piqued. He had selected a weapon and set about tracking them down. Now he almost wished he hadn’t.

 

“Oh, Jeez. Oh, okay.” Peter looked away, glanced back, and looked away again. He now knew Daredevil’s identity, and had set about trailing him. This was not what he had expected to see. He decided to change targets and follow the other guy instead.

 

 

She could tell that there was something that he wanted to ask her. Something she didn’t want to say. It was better to get it out there, though.

Her heartbeat was steady, breathing regular, as far as he could tell she was calm. It seemed okay to ask her now. They continued their slow walk along the quiet street. 

“So you’ve been a perfect shot all your life, ever since you started?”

“Yes.”

“Moving target, stationary, doesn’t matter?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“With multiple weapons.”

“Everything I’ve tried so far.”

Matt said “You told me when you killed Wesley you shot him 6 or 7 times. Why did you do that? Why not kill him with one shot?”

“Because I wanted that bastard to suffer. That bastard and the sonofabitch he worked for, they killed Elena. I wanted to let him bleed out slowly, drag it out for as long as possible, but …… I had to know that he was dead. So I unloaded on him.” She was shaking with anger, remembering what she’d had to do. 

He didn’t know whether he regretted asking her or not. They clearly had different views on the sanctity of life, but given the circumstances at the time, she hadn’t had any options. And although he preferred not to face it outright, some of those he had battled with had definitely not survived. 

“Hey, I’m sorry for asking, but ……….. I had to know. Okay?”

She nodded and leaned into him, affectionately bumping him so he stumbled a little. “Yeah, that’s okay. Anyway, what else?” She wanted to clear the air completely, lay it all out for him so she never had to worry about looking over her shoulder again.

“You never really talk about your parents, nothing recent, only from when you were a kid. Are you still in touch with them?”

She took a deep breath. “No. I haven’t been back home to Vermont since Kevin… that’s my brother… since his funeral.”

“When? When was that?”

“More than ten years ago.”

“Ten years?”

She nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. She crossed her arms in front defensively and wiped away those that fell.

“It was an accident. But my fault. I let him convince me to try something stupid, and he died. My fault. And then, I didn’t tell you. I should have, by now. I’m sorry, Matt.”

He smiled and shook his head. “No need.” He gently ran a finger down her cheekbone.

His calmness was comforting to her. They linked fingers and started walking again. It seemed the concern she held for so long was unwarranted. This felt good, this still felt like they were a couple. Their relationship wasn’t in jeopardy after all. They were approaching a 24-hour coffee shop. Feeling a great sense of relief, she opened the door and they went in.

As usual, he checked her out, watching her systems return to normal as the anxiety left her. They slid into opposite sides of a booth. With a wicked grin on her face she unzipped one of her boots, removed it and took a wet wipe from her pocket, cleaning her foot with it. She then passively rested her foot on his thigh. 

He reached down with both hands and began to massage, starting at her toes, working each one, progressing to the ball of her foot, her sole, her heel, her ankle. The lighting was somewhat harsh, but a 70s recording was playing softly, lending a light-hearted ambience to the premises. 

He wanted to engage her, not let her mind wander back into dangerous territory. 

“Want to get something to eat too?”

“Mmm, yes please.” Her hunger for food had returned as well. “What’s on the menu?”

“I’m doing this. You’ll have to look.” he said with a grin.

“Oh. Right.” She picked up the menu and perused it.

“I think just a club sandwich will do. Yeah, club sandwich. Extra bacon.”

“Sounds good. Me too.”

“Side of fries?”

“Why not? Let’s live it up.” He said with a laugh.

She smiled too, and gave the waitress their order.

 

T’Challa stood in front of the chamber formerly housing the suspended Bucky. Now home to the Kree warrior. 

 

Elektra, once again back in her apartment in Japan, turned to face her guest. Nobu. “Do you really think that’s the best plan you can come up with?” she asked. 

Bucky stood at the control panel of the Kree ship. The girl raised her hand to infuse information about making the systems compatible with him. The energy pulse she emitted was red when it ran through the ship, but blue when it ran through him. She sustained the beam until it was purple. He smiled with wonder – he knew the ship now. And it knew him. 

 

Samsung the Exploder emerged from the Sun. Transformed into something different, something new. Something angry. He rotated, searching for his destination. He spotted it and made his way towards it.

 

Bucky saw her suddenly change focus. “I must go.” she said as she departed.

“Thank you.” he said. “Thank you … Hikari on On'nanoko." 

 

The explosion was seen from Earth, bright enough to be visible in daylight. Networked Stark Enterprise satellites protected the planet from the shockwave. It was hard to tell how far away it was, but it was eventually narrowed down to the mid-way point between Earth and the Sun. 

 

The tiny particles were glittering, shining as they drifted in space, randomly at first, but attracted to each other. They coalesced.

 

Elektra, in a cross-legged yoga pose, curved her lips in a smile. She levitated herself a couple of feet off the floor.

 

Sharon, along with fellow CIA officers was in the middle of a tense stand-off with an armed gang. Was that feeling what she though it was? As a test she sent out a pulse wave, successfully knocking out all her targets. She looked around, displaying he same level of astonishment as her counterparts. Gosh, what had just happened? No idea. Awesome!

 

Karen, in bed with a sleeping Matt, felt the charge. She rolled over to face him. He would not rebuff her advances this time.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> I'd love some feedback!


End file.
